Jouer avec le feu
by Myricla
Summary: Quand Emma décide de jouer avec les nerfs du Maire de Storybrook ... A jouer avec le feu, on risque de finir par se brûler, miss Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Jouer avec le feu**

**Chapitre 1**

La musique retentissait dans les oreilles d'Emma alors qu'elle était plongée dans l'étude d'un dossier épineux. Ses oreillettes camouflant les bruits extérieurs, elle ne put entendre les talons résonnant dans le couloir et le Maire l'appeler une première fois.

Regina Mills était plus qu'excédée. Son fils avait plus de d'une demi-heure de retard et Emma Swan ne répondait pas sur son portable. Elle était persuadée que la mère biologique d'Henry était encore une fois responsable de la disparition de celui-ci.

Lassée de tourner en rond dans son salon, elle attrapa rageusement les clefs de sa voiture et son imperméable noir et décida de partir à la recherche de la mère et du fils.

Voulant tout d'abord vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de comploter quelque plan puéril au bureau de la blonde, elle se dirigea vers le commissariat. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper , elle entra avec fracas dans le bureau du Shérif et cacha sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut celle-ci, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier.

- Miss Swan !

Aucune réponse. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, agacée. S'avançant alors d'un pas décidé, elle ôta vivement l'Ipod des oreilles de la jeune femme, faisant violemment sursauter cette dernière.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement tarée ou quoi ?!

Emma s'était levée d'un coup en sentant les écouteurs lui être arrachés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle observait d'un œil noir la femme devant elle qui la regardait d'un air hautain et satisfait.

- Langage miss Swan !

- Allez vous faire foutre, vous m'avez foutu une peur bleue ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de débarquer ici et m'agresser de la sorte ! Vous savez pas que chez les gens civilisés on s'annonce avant de faire irruption dans une pièce ?

Emma était hors d'elle. De quel droit cette … mégère – elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot dans un langage non vulgaire pour caractériser la femme devant elle – se pointait dans son bureau ainsi ? Puis, elle comprit. Henry n'était pas rentré à l'heure et elle allait en payer les frais …

- Avec cet engin dans les oreilles vous ne m'auriez de toute façon pas entendue Shérif. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous protéger vous-même, je n'ose imaginer comment vous pouvez protéger la ville !

- Oh ça va vous. Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, j'ai autre chose à faire. C'est Henry c'est ça ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis seule ici. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire obéir votre fils _adoptif, _je commence à me dire que j'ai eu raison de rester dans cette ville.

La gifle vola instantanément. « Ouais … bon … je l'ai méritée celle-là », pensa la blonde en posant sa paume sur sa joue meurtrie.

Regina s'avança, acculant Emma contre son bureau, et se colla pratiquement à elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage et un rictus déformait ses lèvres. « Jolies d'ailleurs », remarqua la jeune femme avant de se donner une seconde gifle, mentalement cette fois. « Pas le moment là … »

- Je vous préviens, Shérif, souffla le Maire tout prêt de son visage, si j'apprends qu'Henry n'est pas rentré à l'heure suite à je ne sais quelle merveilleuse idée que vous lui auriez donnée, il n'y aura pas un seul endroit sur terre ou je ne pourrais vous retrouver pour vous faire vivre un enfer. Vous m'aurez constamment sur le dos et …

- Je préfère en face, la coupa la jeune femme avec un air de défis et un sourire railleur.

Elle obtint l'effet escompté et Regina recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de s'avancer vers la brune, la faisant reculer peu à peu, complètement déstabilisée par son air soudainement provocateur et faussement enjôleur.

- Oh allez madame le Maire, vous m'avez bien comprise non ? susurra la jeune femme. Quoique sur le dos ça pourrait être une position à tester … Vu votre splendide physique, vous devez être souple en plus …

Emma ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais ça lui était venu d'un coup et il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était perdre la face devant l'ennemi. Tant pis si pour ça elle devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Agréable ou non, elle ne put cependant le définir.

Elles étaient arrivées contre le mur opposé. Regina sentit le froid de la pierre traverser son manteau quand ses épaules entrèrent en contact avec la cloison. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu renverser la situation en quatre simples mots ? Et pourquoi était-elle autant perturbée ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de perdre le contrôle, et là la situation lui échappait totalement. Le Shérif était presque contre elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son regard provocateur. Cela n'était qu'un jeu, elle en était persuadée, uniquement fait pour la déstabiliser, et le pire était que cela fonctionnait.

La tension augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'Emma colla son corps à celui de Regina. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlait plus. Leurs soufflent se mêlaient et leurs regards se défiaient. Elles étaient toute deux conscientes qu'il n'aurait fallu que d'un simple mouvement pour que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Une tempête faisait rage dans leurs esprits respectifs. Pourquoi ces réactions ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Leurs corps bouillonnaient mais elles n'étaient plus certaines qu'il s'agissait de colère.

- Alors on a perdu sa langue ? tenta maladroitement Emma, se voulant arrogante mais étant trahie par sa voix plus rauque.

- La vôtre n'arrête jamais de s'activer, lui répondit la brune dans un souffle, ses cordes vocales comme bloquées par la tension qui ne cessait de croître.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent … lui murmura-t-elle.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit la reine sous cette réponse, son esprit divagant vers des images peu vertueuses. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent, comme irrémédiablement attirées l'une par l'autre. Elles le savaient, il était trop tard pour reculer. L'envie se faisait trop grande et leurs esprits saturaient de devoir réfléchir.

« Oh puis merde ! » Emma franchit l'espace qui les séparaient et …

- Emma ?

Deuxième sursaut de la journée. Le bond de la jeune femme fut tellement grand qu'elle manqua de tomber à la renverse en trébuchant sur la poubelle derrière elle. Elle se rétablit non sans mal et se racla la gorge en jetant un regard furtif au Maire qui s'était détachée prestement du mur. Le masque de glace et le regard noir avaient repris leur place.

Des pas de courses retentirent dans le couloir du commissariat et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Emma j'ai trouvé ! Je … Maman ?

Henry venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, un papier dans les mains et son cartable scolaire sur le dos. A la vue de sa mère adoptive, il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'il était entré droit dans un nid d'embrouilles.

- J'allais rentrer, maman. Je …

- Où étais-tu ? aboya celle-ci lui saisissant le bras. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter d'être constamment en retard quand je te donne une heure à laquelle rentrer Henry !

Emma se précipité et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa rivale afin de la faire reculer.

- Non mais lâchez-le ! Il n'a pas disparu, il est là !

Le temps sembla alors ralentir tandis que Regina se redressait lentement vers elle et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Le sang d'Emma parut se glacer dans ses veines à la vue de la violence contenue dans la femme face à elle.

- Ne me touchez pas …

C'était dit d'une voix froide, implacable. Emma ôta tout de suite sa main de l'épaule de Regina, mais souhaitant garder une certaine contenance :

- Écoutez, Henry était parti me chercher un papier qu'il me manquait pour un dossier parce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le faire moi-même et qu'il voulait absolument m'aider, énonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus calme possible. J'aurais dû vous prévenir c'est vrai, je suis désolée.

Henry la regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris.

- Mais pourquoi tu … commença-t-il avec véhémence, le bras toujours emprisonné par la poigne ferme de sa mère.

Sous le regard noir de la brune, Emma se pencha vers Henry.

- Gamin, ta mère s'est inquiétée de ne pas te voir rentrer et j'aurais fait la même chose. Dorénavant tu rentreras chez toi à la sortie de ta classe, je me débrouillerai.

- Mais …

- Vas m'attendre dans la voiture Henry, clama Regina d'une voix sans appel, sans lâcher du regard la blonde qui s'était redressée.

Le jeune garçon déposa le papier qu'il tenait toujours sur le bureau d'Emma avec humeur et ressortit du bureau en claquant la porte, sans un regard vers ses deux mères qui se faisaient toujours face.

- Regina, je … commença Emma d'un ton assuré.

- D'une part, c'est Madame le Maire, la coupa la femme face à elle toujours aussi glaciale. Et d'autre part, si vous répétez à qui que ce soit ce qu'il a failli se passer dans cette pièce, je vous tue de mes propres mains Miss Swann. Et vous savez pertinemment que j'en suis capable …

Emma tiqua. Ainsi, Regina admettait qu'il avait failli se passer quelque chose. Intéressant … Elle ne savait trop si la sensation qu'elle ressentait était de l'excitation purement tactique ou si elle-même aurait voulu qu'il se passe justement _cette chose_, mais peu importait pour le moment. Elle était joueuse, et ça la perdrait …

- Pouvez-vous m'éclaircir sur la chose qui a failli se passer, je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle avec un air enjôleur.

- N'aggravez pas votre cas Miss Swan, siffla le Maire entre ses dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

Jouant le tout pour le tout et bien décidée à faire perdre ses moyens à la femme en face d'elle, Emma s'avança vers elle en roulant exagérément des hanches.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour partir ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le doute voilà les prunelles de la brune le temps d'un fugace instant, mais elle remit vite son masque de froideur et jeta au Shérif un regard plein de dédain et d'avertissement.

Elle tourna soudainement les talons et repartit en les martelant contre le sol, laissant une Emma médusée qui poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer.

Mais que lui avait-il pris de la provoquer de la sorte ? La jeune femme s'assit nonchalamment dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. La mère adoptive d'Henry n'allait jamais lui pardonner cet affront et elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait failli l'embrasser … Si son fils n'avait pas débarqué à cet instant dans son bureau, dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer …

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle en voulait à Henry d'être intervenu …

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de poursuivre l'écriture !**

**Petite précision que j'ai omise au premier chapitre : il n'y a pas vraiment de moment pour l'histoire. Je la situerai plutôt pendant la saison 1, mais il est possible qu'il y ait des incohérences. Donc pardonnez-moi si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'ai le plus porté d'intérêt je vous l'avouerai ... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis l'incident. Regina fulminait toujours contre le Shérif, ne supportant pas qu'elle ait pu ainsi lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Elle était rentrée ce soir-là complètement hors d'elle, claquant la porte et intimant à Henry de monter dans sa chambre et faire ses leçons, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout c'était de ne pas réussir à comprendre _pourquoi_ elle n'avait pas réussi à lui tenir tête. D'habitude c'était elle qui jouait à ce petit jeu ! Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait laissé quelqu'un jouer avec ses nerfs de la sorte.

Elle s'était assise dans son canapé, un verre de whisky à la main et tentait de calmer les tremblements nerveux de ses doigts. Normalement, ce qu'avait fait miss Swan lui aurait valu un retour de flamme au sens propre immédiat et sans appel. Sauf que non seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait – et bien lui en avait pris finalement sinon Henry ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné –, mais elle n'avait même pas su quoi répondre.

La première rasade du liquide ambré la détendit quelque peu. Miss Swan … Depuis que cette femme avait débarqué à Storybrook, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'elle ne la fasse rager. Une tension constante régnait entre elles. Elle était là à se pavaner dans ses jeans moulants et sa veste de cuir rouge …

Elle avala la dernière gorgée de son verre d'un geste rageur. Le Shérif voulait jouer ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier …

* * *

La sonnerie du smartphone retentit dans le petit appartement de Mary-Margaret.

- Shérif Swan.

- Shérif, ravie de voir qu'il vous arrive de répondre au téléphone.

Emma soupira discrètement. Inutile de regarder le nom du contact, elle pouvait reconnaître cette voix suffisante entre mille. Elle déglutit discrètement pour se donner une contenance et décida de la jouer sûre d'elle. Pas question de laisser imaginer à cette femme qu'elle n'avait fait que repenser encore et encore à l'épisode du commissariat.

- Trois jours sans entendre votre voix douce et vos mots délicieux, je n'allais pas risquer de louper cet appel, _Madame le Maire_, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le titre.

- A mon bureau, tout de suite !

L'ordre claqua sec, et la tonalité de fin de communication se fit entendre.

« Toujours aussi aimable … »

Levant la tête, elle vit sa colocataire la regarder d'un air étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

- Oui … Pourquoi ?

Mary-Margaret la regarda avec de grands yeux, à la limite de l'affolement.

- Non mais Emma ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de littéralement provoquer cette femme ?

- Plus fort que moi, répondit calmement la jeune femme en prenant sa veste. D'ailleurs, je suis convoquée apparemment. Si tu ne me vois pas revenir dans deux heures, appelle les flics, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La petite brune lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Fais attention quand même … lui lança-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait déjà.

* * *

Frappant fermement à la porte du bureau du Maire, Emma essayait de cacher sa nervosité. Elle avait tenté de faire le tri dans son esprit depuis leur dernière _confrontation_ et était arrivée à la conclusion que son caractère joueur était le seul et unique responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et de sa frustration de ne pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pu se passer … ensuite. Elle avait occulté fermement toute idée d'attirance. Cette femme l'exaspérait trop pour ça, et puis encore plus simplement : c'était une femme.

Elle revint sur terre en entendant l'ordre d'entrer résonner à travers la porte. Clanchant, elle pénétra dans la pièce noire et blanche et referma derrière elle.

- Vous m'avez demandé _Madame le Maire _? demanda-t-elle, insistant toujours sur le titre, comme une évocation du rappel que la brune lui avait fait.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais préféra ne pas relever. Elle se leva et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, prenant place face à elle en s'appuyant contre son bureau. De cette façon, elle se retrouvait au-dessus de la jeune femme, la dominant.

- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler d'Henry, commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas miss Swan ! clama Regina, l'observant de son habituel air supérieur et dédaigneux.

Emma leva les deux mains en signe de paix en haussant les épaules. Peu lui importait ce pourquoi la mère adoptive d'Henry l'avait fait venir, elle était complètement déconcentrée par les fines jambes galbées posées devant elle révélées par la robe noire décolletée et cintrée que portait la femme face à elle.

- Ce que vous voyez vous plait ?

La question lui fit le même effet qu'une douche froide. Regina la regardait, un léger sourire vainqueur plaqué sur son visage. La blonde comprit aussitôt qu'elle l'avait prise au piège, qu'elle n'avait pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé et avait décidé de se venger. Elle grogna mentalement. Elle n'avait plus que deux solutions : faire comme si de rien n'était et trouver une excuse foireuse sur son regard lascif, ou … entrer dans son jeu.

Se levant doucement, elle s'approcha de la brune qui resta interdite. « Je vais le regretter … Je vais le regretter … Je vais le … »

- Oui ça me plait, s'entendit-elle répondre avec un léger sourire.

Le regard noir que lui lança le Maire la fit finir sa pensée : « … regretter … ».

- Vous savez que vous jouez avec le feu … lui lança Regina d'une voix froide. Et à jouer avec le feu, on risque de finir par se brûler, miss Swan.

La tension qu'elles avaient déjà ressenti trois jours auparavant réapparut. Elles se tenaient à nouveau face à face, à nouveau à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et se défiant du regard. Chacune attendait que l'autre fasse ou dise quelque chose. Elles se jaugeaient, laissant le trouble s'installer au fur et à mesure que le silence devenait pesant.

Regina était toujours appuyée contre son bureau, une main posée sur le bois de chaque côté, ses ongles s'y enfonçant tandis qu'elle sentait son corps bouillir de plus en plus suite au rapprochement d'Emma … qui diminua encore la distance entre elles.

Elles se touchaient presque. La blonde pouvait sentir le souffle de la brune sur sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise, pas maintenant. Son corps la poussait vers elle, et son esprit n'était pas assez puissant pour lui résister.

S'approchant encore, elle sentit le corps de Regina entrer en contact avec le sien.

- Je prends le risque … souffla-t-elle, sans la lâcher du regard, la provoquant et scrutant ses réactions.

La surprise passa fugacement dans les yeux noisette, mais la lueur de défi la remplaça vite.

Rapidement, Regina se détacha du bureau, emprisonna les mains d'Emma dans les siennes et retourna la situation. Elle était à présent tout contre elle, la blonde acculée contre le meuble. Elle pouvait sentir ses formes contre les siennes à travers leurs vêtements, et elle ne savait dire si la sensation qu'elle en avait était du plaisir une simplement une jouissance calculatrice. Elle pencha bien évidemment pour la deuxième option.

Elle avança doucement son visage, sans lâcher du regard l'air surpris de sa rivale, et ses lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes, sans pour autant l'embrasser.

- Vous êtes sûre, Shérif ? susurra-t-elle.

Le ventre d'Emma bouillonnait. Elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer la colère du désir. Elle sentait les lèvres tentatrices de la brune contre les siennes et n'en pouvait plus de les avoir si proches et pourtant si loin … Ses mains emprisonnées par la poigne ferme de Regina, elle était totalement à sa merci. Elle reprit alors un air suffisant, refusant d'être celle qui perdrait la face, et sourit d'un air narquois.

- Vous vous dégonflez Madame le Maire ?

Un grognement rageur se fit entendre au moment même où Regina appuyait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était violent, rempli de rage contenue et de désir. L'emprise des mains de la brune se libéra alors qu'elle les passait derrière la nuque de la blonde. Leurs lèvres dansaient l'une contre l'autre, se cherchant, se retrouvant avec avidité. Rapidement, Emma initia un baiser plus langoureux, faisant passer sa langue contre les lèvres de Regina. Quand elle sentit la brune lui répondre et sa langue caresser la sienne, elle perdit pied. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille fine, glissant contre le tissus. Elle en voulait plus … Ce baiser leur faisait perdre la tête. Rien n'existait plus autours d'elles. Leurs corps se pressaient toujours plus l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma retourne une nouvelle fois la situation, appuyant le Maire contre son bureau, glissant une jambe entre les siennes.

Au contact de cette cuisse, Regina ne put retenir un gémissement et mordit violemment la lèvre de la blonde. Elle perdait pied. Jamais elle n'avait pensé ressentir autant de choses en embrassant … Jamais elle n'avait pensé l'embrasser tout court. Et maintenant, elle était là, avide de ses lèvres et de ses mains, mettant toute la frustration, la colère et le désir qu'elle avait dans ce baiser. Ayant besoin de reprendre son souffle, elle bascula un instant sa tête en arrière, offrant par la même occasion la chair tendre de son cou aux lèvres tentatrices d'Emma. Elle les sentit glisser contre sa jugulaire, sa langue se mêlant aux baiser, et descendre le long de sa clavicule, de son buste …

« Si elle continue, je ne vais pas … » Se redressant d'un coup, Regina releva le visage d'Emma face à elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La cuisse de la blonde entre les siennes était une véritable torture, mais au vu de son regard, la sensation devait être réciproque.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner. Un moment de flottement passa entre elles, les faisant émerger de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient.

Emma se recula doucement, tentant de calmer sa respiration, et décrocha son portable sans lâcher le Maire des yeux.

- Shérif Swan.

- Emma ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air essoufflée ! retentit la voix de Mary-Margaret au téléphone.

- Un escalier, rien de plus, répondit-elle sous le regard inquisiteur de la brune qui n'avait pas bougé. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais dormir au Granny ce soir … David vient manger à la maison et …

- J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisse je suis occupée. Je passe tout à l'heure chercher des affaires.

Ne laissant pas de temps de répondre à sa colocataire, elle raccrocha.

- Un escalier ? Vraiment ? lança la brune un sourcil relevé d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous auriez peut être préféré que je lui explique _la chose qui a failli se passer_ ? lui répondit-elle, retrouvant son air provocateur.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par le regard noir de Regina. Celle-ci se redressa lentement et la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer ne s'est jamais passé. Vous avez voulu jouer, vous avez perdu et …

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ! l'interrompit Emma en riant nerveusement. _J'ai _perdu ? Dois-je vous rappeler la façon dont vous avez gémi contre mes lèvres lorsque ma cuisse s'est …

Elle eut juste le temps d'intercepter le poignet de la brune avant de recevoir une gifle magistrale. Retrouvant ses réflexes, elle la plaqua alors contre elle, retournant le bras de sa rivale dans son dos, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.

- _Vous _avez tout autant perdu, siffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Vous avez voulu jouer aussi, mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme vous l'imaginiez hein ? Alors écoutez-moi bien maintenant. Je ne suis pas votre défouloir. Gardez vos pulsions malsaines pour vous. Ce qu'il vient de se passer restera entre nous, ne vous en faites pas. Mais ne cherchez pas à jouer à ce jeu avec moi, parce que je réduirai en miette ce qu'il vous reste de dignité.

Sur ce, elle lâcha le bras de la brune et se détourna pour sortir sur bureau.

- Vous êtes plus intrigante que vous en avez l'air, Shérif, entendit-elle derrière elle.

La remarque la fit sourire. Les prochains jours allaient surement s'avérer très intéressant …


End file.
